La próxima vez
by SoniiKimera
Summary: "Kageyama Tobio lo sabe. Y si lo sabe, es porque él siente lo mismo" Un Oikawa roto e intenso tras el partido, y Tobio chan que orbita desorientado entre los sentimientos escondidos de su ex Sempai


¡Hola!

Creo que mi pareja favorita del Anime es el Oikage, los amo mucho a los dos y su relación me parece preciosa.

He visto que no es un ship tan común como otros en Haikyuu, así que me apetecía subir este fic que hice hace algún tiempo ya que en lo personal me encantan estas dos personalidades juntas.

Sin más preámbulo, ¡espero que les guste! 3

* * *

**La próxima vez**

**.**

-¡Kageyama, remátalo!

-¡Último punto!

-¡Nice serve!

Kageyama absorbía cada palabra de sus compañeros de equipo cuando su mirada se había fijado con suma concentración en el balón que tenía entre sus manos. "Puedo hacerlo" se dijo, "debo hacerlo, si consigo este punto.. Iremos a los nacionales". El marcador mostraba las dos cifras: 26-25, el punto de set para el Karasuno.

Habían sido 5 duros sets, empatados hasta este último, igualados en fuerza y maestría. Si conseguían marcar, clasificarían para la copa nacional.

"Tch.. Mierda.., ahora siento aún más presión que antes".

Y en lo cierto estaba, la grada esta vez se había silenciado, lo único que pudo escuchar era el latido de su corazón y los ánimos que sus compañeros lanzaban, unidos en el mismo equipo, por la misma conexión y energía.

Por un instante, Kageyama se sintió inseguro. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente en el último bote que dio al balón. La mirada atenta de sus contrincantes se clavaba como cuchillas en sus pupilas. Un mal saque y..

-Kageyama - kun - el moreno dio un pequeño respingo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzar su mirada hacia Hinata y sus ojos hambrientos - ¡Vence al gran rey!

Lo vio acercarse a palmear su hombro, en un gesto de compañerismo, fruto de numerosas batallas juntos. Es cuando Kageyama asintió en alto, la seguridad volvía a su cuerpo, y en el momento en el que alzó su mirada vio las espaldas tensas pero confiadas de sus camaradas.

Y el silbato sonó.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, virando sus ojos desafiantes hacia el otro lado de la red; con descaro, chocaron con un pedestal intenso de color castaño, cuando el armador le robó la mirada y un grito ahogado se cerraba en su garganta. Los orbes azules del moreno chispearon antes de lanzar la pelota.

Oikawa no pudo evitar que su rostro se sellase con una sonrisa de medio lado. Lo sabía, sabía que iba a ser el saque devastador de Tobio chan.

-¡Bien! - alzó su voz hacia su equipo - ¡este lo terminaremos rápido!

Kageyama recorrió con sus fuertes piernas la distancia hacia el balón y saltó lo mejor que pudo. En seguida fue consciente del punto de ataque, del espacio del campo contrario y de la fuerza que imprimió antes de tocar el balón.

-Ha.. Ahí está - susurró Oikawa. Iba a ser un saque cuanto menos difícil. Admiró con envidia el elástico cuerpo del moreno cuando se curvó en el aire. Sus músculos preparados para el lanzamiento.

"Mi cuerpo, mi mano, mis dedos, todo es perfecto" se dijo Kageyama antes de lanzarlo con toda su fuerza contra el equipo contrario. Su mirada se desvió eléctrica hacia su mayor contrincante.

-Watari! - Gritó Oikawa en cuanto fue consciente de la dirección del balón y de los amenazantes ojos del moreno. Mucho antes de lo que lo hubiera hecho ninguno de los demás jugadores - ¡Cuida...!

Y el balón se estampó con una fuerza desmesurada sobre los antebrazos del libero del Aoba Johsai, con descontrol salía despedido hacia el lado derecho de la cancha. Sus compañeros corrieron con todas sus fuerzas pero fue imposible alcanzarlo.

-Maldito... - el siseo se escurrió en los labios del armador - mocoso idiota.

Un silencio general se instaba en el pabellón cuando la pelota tocó el suelo. Los labios de Oikawa fruncidos malamente en un gesto de frustración.

"Tsk.. Cómo.."

Y una nueva victoria gravitó en el Karasuno. Alcanzarían los nacionales.

-¡OSUUU! - La grada de los cuervos alzó su voz en cuanto el árbitro dio por terminado el partido, un estruendo de cánticos y gritos inundaron ahora la sala.

Los ojos de Kageyama contemplaron su mano, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo. Como si se hubiese escapado de sí mismo, de manera ajena, deslumbrante de una nueva energía.

Hasta que sus compañeros se le echaron encima tirándolo al suelo, abrazándole, pegándolo, todo lo que fue necesario para celebrar por unos instantes aquella gran victoria.

El partido se dio por concluido y cada equipo saludó a la afición con agradecimiento. Kageyama era consciente de las lágrimas que en algunos jugadores del Aoba Johsai surgían y buscó con su mirada al armador del equipo.

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Desde cuándo Kageyama ha aprendido a imitar tus saques? - Escuchó a Iwaizumi acercándose a Oikawa.

El moreno supo que su sempai hervía de rabia en sus entrañas.

-Tsk... Joder! - gritó con carisma el armador, sus dientes se apretaron con peligrosidad y sus puños se cerraron. Kageyama juraría que el castaño estaría a punto de llorar también, aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiese.

No tenía caso intentar hablar con él en aquel estado. Tampoco es como que el menor tuviera intención de hacerlo, aunque un sentimiento de incomodidad se instó en su pecho cuando ambos equipos abandonaron el pabellón.

.

.

El Karasuno se dirigió a una sala contigua, donde les esperaban toallas para secarse y agua, y tuvieron una reunión de equipo. Los jugadores se serenaron y dejaron atrás la adrenalina del partido, para caer rendidos en los bancos, agotados tanto mentalmente como físicamente.

Kageyama se sentía extraño, y tuvo la necesidad de abandonar el lugar de inmediato.

Cogió su chaqueta y según salía de la sala se la puso en dirección al baño. Aquel sentimiento anterior le perseguía allá donde fuera, y no le dejaba disfrutar como era debido de la victoria.

Habían vencido a Seijou, y sin embargo la idea de no volver a competir contra el equipo de su sempai se le atragantaba en un nudo desconocido y que en cierto sentido, le escocía.

Como si de repente le hubiesen arrebatado la posibilidad de volver a luchar contra su mayor rival. O quizás, la posibilidad de volver a verlo, aunque fuese a través de una red.

Las paredes del pasillo le resultaron extrañamente enclaustrantes, si algo necesitaba en aquel momento era respirar algo de aire nuevo; evidentemente, no iba a reconocer que lo que más ansiaba era poder ver por última vez esos ojos desafiantes.

-¡Kageyama! - el aludido se giró en seco cuando vio al pequeño rematador pelirrojo acercarse a él corriendo por el pasillo - ¿Qué te ocurre, estás bien?

El hecho de que Hinata hubiese adquirido dicha confianza con él no hacía más que sorprenderlo, de alguna manera se alegraba de que su amistad se asentarse ahora sobre unos cimientos.

No en vano Kageyama se había sincerado con Hinata respecto a sus sentimientos conforme a Oikawa, cuando le hubo dicho el último día de entrenamiento de vuelta a casa el miedo que le resultaba perder, y más aún perder la posibilidad de volver a encontrárselo.

Realmente le supo a un soplo de aire fresco poder hablar abiertamente, el poder disolver una parte del gran peso que llevaba cargando en su pecho.

-Hmm.. Sí, sólo quería ir al baño - mintió.

-Mm, vale. Espero que sea sólo eso - el moreno abrió sus ojos ante aquella afirmación - estaré allí por si necesitas algo.

-Ok, g.. gracias - atinó a decir.

Hinata rió y se alejó de él en dirección a la sala, no sin antes echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría en la espalda del moreno.

-Sí que estás raro, anda ve y aclara lo que tengas que aclarar.

¿Eh? Kageyama no entendió lo último, pero menos aún pudo predecir el choque que su cuerpo sufrió cuando al darse la vuelta se estampó contra una pared alta de músculos.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios e intentó recoger el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones.

Para cuando alzó su mirada Oikawa agarró con fuerza su brazo y se lo llevó en dirección al baño, no sin antes soltar una maldición elegante.

Su cerebro terminó de estallar cuando el castaño cerró la puerta de un golpazo y lo atrapó contra la pared. Su espalda había chocado dolorida contra ella, y sus labios se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa.

El cuerpo del castaño lo empujaba, demasiado cerca.

-Oikawa san.. qué demonios haces..

-CÁLLATE - el castaño le interrumpió en un tono histérico - Tsk, ¿qué te has creído mocoso?

Kageyama sabía que su cuerpo era una bomba de frustración y rabia. Instaló su mirada en el rostro agresivo de su ex contrincante y entendió en seguida el porqué de aquella reacción.

-¿Cómo te atreves idiota? - continuó Oikawa, en un tono incriminatorio - Maldito idiota, mocoso, mira que tienes huevos.. - Sus palabras estaban llenas de odio.

-Oikawa san, por favor, para de..

Kageyama intentaba que sus palabras fuesen lo más neutrales posible. Lo que no supo es que aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el armador. Un grito desmesurado interrumpió furioso sus palabras, y salió despedido así como el puño que Oikawa lanzó directo a su mejilla.

Por suerte, Kageyama ya se esperaba aquello, y con su propia mano, detuvo aquel movimiento a escasos centímetros de su cara agarrando con fuerza la mano del mayor.

Otro grito esta vez escondido, se formó en el cuerpo del castaño, que fijó su mirada en el suelo y sus hombros se adhirieron a un subir y bajar irregular al son de una risa sarcástica.

La frustración inundaba cada átomo y neurona de su cuerpo. Y Kageyama lo sabía.

Sabía lo que era la angustia de perder un último partido. De no poder correr el tiempo atrás para detener y cambiar los acontecimientos.

Sabía lo inhumano que era el esforzarse al máximo para quedarse a medio camino.

Lo defraudante que era el no poder elevar el maldito balón en el último momento.

Pero también sabe que no es sólo eso lo que intoxica los pensamientos de Oikawa. Sabe que no es solo la frustración de la derrota, que en sus impulsos no sólo existe el querer destrozarlo.

Lo sabe por los momentos que últimamente han compartido en sus encuentros anteriores.

Lo sabe por las miradas intensas que el mayor le dedica.

Por los segundos de más en el instante en el que sus manos se unen en los saludos.

Lo sabe en cuanto las lágrimas han comenzado a descender por las mejillas rojizas y arremolinadas por el disgusto en el rostro de Oikawa, cuya sonrisa ha desaparecido. Kageyama afloja el agarre de su mano, y el puño del castaño cae sin vida en uno de sus costados.

Lo sabe aún más, cuando las lágrimas traspasan su camiseta en el momento en el que Oikawa apoya su rostro contra su pecho y se hunde en él. Cuando con sus manos agarra la tela negra y tira con impaciencia de ella, estrujando no sólo la piel del moreno, sino también su corazón.

Oikawa llora desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de Kageyama, un temblor recorriendo cada llanto agudo.

Y el moreno no soporta ver aquella situación.

Porque puede que sea bastante inepto para captar los sentimientos, y tenga un porcentaje muy bajo en cuestiones de inteligencia emocional.

Pero sin embargo, lo sabe.

Es por eso que con sus manos alza el mentón del castaño y se centra en limpiar una de las lágrimas pero Oikawa se rompe. Del todo.

Porque si bien antes había contenido en cierta parte esos ríos salados, ahora terminan por salir desconsolados y se desbordan del cauce de sus pestañs. Su rostro se enrojece enterito como el de un niño, y Kageyama sabe también que ahí ha encontrado su límite.

Y con valentía se atreve a rodear con sus brazos la espalda del mayor, tira de él atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, enterrádolo en un abrazo.

Oikawa apoya su rostro mojado con resignación en el hombro del moreno, y se deja abrazar por el confortante cuerpo de su Kouhai.

Porque sí, Kageyama es realmente malo para los sentimientos, pero aquello, lo sabe, y por ello lo aprieta aún más hacia sí.

-Maldito idiota - consigue decir entre mocos y una voz fina, ahora más calmada que se pierde entre la tela y la piel de Tobio.

-Oikawa san, por favor, deja de insultarme.

Irremediablemente el castaño vuelve a soltar otro grito de rabia menos enérgico que los anteriores y hunde su puño en la pared que los sostiene.

Kageyama lo separa de su cuerpo, buscando su mirada brillante.

-Y tampoco llores más, por favor.

Le limpia las lágrimas con sus dedos nuevamente y vuelve a acercarlo hacia sí, sus rostros apenas a escasos centímetros.

Y es que si lo sabe, es porque él también siente lo mismo.

Que no quiere que ese sea el último partido, ni no volver a verlo en años. Que no quiere perder la oportunidad de abrazarlo como lo hace ahora, cuando la presión en su pecho ha desaparecido.

Ni de escudriñar esos ojos chocolate aunque fuese desde la pista contraria.

Porque lo que realmente no sabía, era desde cuándo había ocurrido, pero lo había hecho. Que irremediablemente, se había enamorado de su mayor contrincante.

Y la respuesta que reafirmaba que en sentido contrario también existía el mismo sendero, se la encontró a medio camino, cuando sus labios chocaron con los del mayor que con posesividad los atrapó en un beso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a fluir de nuevo y se fundía en esa boca traviesa, la cual sin permiso se entrometía con gracia y maestría, esa misma que irradiaban los pases de su sempai.

Oikawa resbalaba sus dedos por detrás de su espalda, atrayéndolo y juntándose aún más y Kageyama, que no había besado a nadie antes, se dejó llevar por esos labios ansiosos, pero a la vez delicados, así como lo era el castaño.

Lo que no supo hasta más tarde, es que aquel también era el primero de Oikawa, que aunque hubiera tenido infinitud de relaciones antes, no había llegado a intimar con ninguna de ellas.

Precisamente porque su corazón ya había sido robado por esos ojos azul universo.

Un quejido doloroso abandonó los labios del moreno cuando Oikawa los mordió sin permiso, y lo volvió a hacer en el momento en el que Tobio se alejaba, atrapando su labio inferior y remordiendo aquella piel sensible.

Un brote de sangre limpia se formaba en su boca con sabor a hierro.

Y su ceño se frunció entre la confusión y el cabreo.

-Prepárate para la próxima vez - le decía el castaño, aún amarrado a su cuerpo.

Las cejas del moreno se alzaron al cielo antes si quiera de poder relamerse la sangre.

Y es que Oikawa era una persona sumamente impredecible, de manera perfecta. Por eso se lanzó a succionar esos labios nuevamente, eliminando el rastro de sangre que él mismo había provocado.

Kageyama esta vez, dominado por su orgullo decidió tomar el control del beso a su antojo, y juntó su cuerpo al del mayor peligrosamente, anhelando la fina esencia que Oikawa emanaba en él.

En el momento en el que sus cerebros recibieron menos sangre de la debida, y bajaba sin retroceso hacia el sur de sus vientres, que se rozaban con descaro.

Oikawa se soltó del beso rápidamente con un ligero murmullo, más cercano a un gemido que a un quejido.

-No seas imprudente - formuló muy quedo sobre sus labios antes de separarse.

Otorgó una caricia a las mejillas de Tobio chan, y se alejó del moreno en dirección a la puerta.

Kageyama que era un destrozo de emociones que subían y bajaban por todos sus nervios, fue incapaz de separarse de la pared que aún le sostenía.

Cuando Oikawa se giró para verlo desde la puerta, una corriente inmediata volvió a malgastar sus miradas. Y Kageyama pudo intuir un atisbo de sonrisa altanera en sus labios.

-No lo repetiré más, espero que estés preparado la siguiente vez que nos veamos. Seré yo el que te meta el último punto.

Y abandonó el baño con su propio aire de extravagancia y refinamiento mordaz.

.

.

No es que Kageyama fuese muy dotado para los estudios, ni que su inteligencia brillase precisamente en entender los significados escondidos de las palabras, muchas veces ni siquiera los no escondidos.

Sin embargo, tampoco era ningún estúpido para recordar que no había partidos de allí en adelante en los que volviese a coincidir con Oikawa.

Porque no había que ser excesivamente listo como para captar a qué clase de reencuentro se referiría su sempai.

Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

.

Imprudente.

* * *

Hasta aquí el fic. Me planteé hacer una segunda parte en un futuro, en la que se volviesen a reunir estos dos tontainas, pero se me hizo bola y al final decidí mejor dejarlo así.

Espero que les haya gustado! Cuídense mucho y mil gracias por leer.

¡Besillos!


End file.
